genepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Thomas
Dancestor is the ' .'' '''Ash Thomas is the third character met in the chapter of Archaea. She is a changeling, evidenced by her eyes. She has the power of the Caustic Neophyte, granting her the ability to make acid. Charactistics It is said Ash is normally much more talkative, but the Location made her rather introverted as a result. Either way, she is intelligent and resourceful, but her intuition leaves her sometimes, for example, in the water path room (although it is implied it had been a breach in her memory trap). Indifferent to the opinions of others, Ash will take a liking or interest in things in whatever she things that speaks to her. Her role in the story Dawn firstly calls her 'that poor girl oozing everywhere'. She is the first known changeling of the story, having solid green eyes. Dawn hesistates when saying she left her in her room, because she wasn't moving - the later panels show her being petrified, hypnotized by Anders. When Dawn and David arrive in her room again, Dawn warns him about the acid on the ground. Ash is a bit wary at first, but after she's formally introduced, helps them find the doors. When they do so, she tries melting the walls. She doesn't succeed and her side-effect sets in. This prompts David to tell Dawn to stop using her power as well. Right at the moment she and David witness her side-effect, Anders comes close. As such, they under influence of Anders until he tries out David's power and faints. Ash soon regains control over her own mind. After entering the Location, the Autobalancing act happens. She pairs up with David. We follow them shortly after the gravity upending happens, and see them enter a room with water and a path. Ash experiments with the water, by dripping acid into it (without result) and tasting it - which David dislikes. Upon attempting to see the bottom, she sees for the first time her face - and is shocked upon seeing what her eyes look like (as the Location lacks most reflective surfaces). She and David are called back by Archivist and Ash is transported to a strange version of the Location, where she arrives last in the group of Sam, Jacqueline and Daniel. She solves a puzzle together with Sam, in whose room she is locked. Archivist reappears and takes a grasp of the situation. He then circumvents the void walls, allowing her to talk with Jacqueline and Daniel, who are on the other conlang, as well. Ash is mildly freaked out by the things Archivist does, which involves literally folding the fabric of reality. When Archivist parses the layers, her symbol is interlocked. Speculation about her past Ash was a part-time English teacher - and a cool one. She liked it as well. Her flavour quote at her civilian reference is 'I trot the globe', so she may have been a traveler, too, as her dearest memory was the first breaths of foreign air. Her description also refers to her as an artist, as her hobby is drawing and reading comics. In other universes Changelings are called 'Boundary Treaders' in the PMMM fan universe, and Ash does not like being one since it has the effect she's stuck in her transformed state. Trivia * In this fanwork, the traditional Chinese character under her (滴) reads 'Drip'. * Her associated color, #00FF00 (or pure lime), is the inverted form of her dancestor's associated color, #FF00FF (or pure magenta). ** Her color is actually called Green in HEX. ** Both are artists. ** Both are named after plants. * Ash's life number using Pythagorean numerology is 5, (using her real name), sharing it with Bonnie. Gallery ohayouash.gif|Ohayou, Ash! ashdavidautobalance.png|Ash after the autobalance. Ashcivilianform.png|Ash in her civilian form. 11 Ash Thomas - Copy.jpg|Ash as she appears in the PMMM fan universe. Category:Archaea Category:LUCA group